


Song of the Wanderer

by LooNEY_DAC



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/M, nothing graphic here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooNEY_DAC/pseuds/LooNEY_DAC
Summary: Part of the 2016 SSSS Fan Forum Secret Santa...I thought I'd put it up here, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wavewright62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/gifts).



Over hill and under dale  
Will you listen to my tale?  
Over dale and under hill  
I will sing it even still

The Wanderer was immune, which was all that had saved him time and again on his wanderings. His ever-winding path took him in and out of danger as another’s might go from home to work, for the Wanderer had no home.

The Wanderer had many names in many places already, and would have many more as he wound his way through the wide world. None were his True Name, though; even he had nearly forgotten it, so long had it been since he’d used it.

I was walking through the forest  
I was walking on my way  
Through an ancient ancient forest  
Dark as night at height of day

Woodlands dense and dark were places of fear for most in this Silent World, but the Wanderer neither hated nor feared even the thickest wood, for he was of the woods himself. The only thing the Wanderer could remember of his father was his very first nick-name: “My little Ent.”

Though he was compelled to wander, he always lingered when he found a wood, learning its ways, listening to its heartbeat, and doing his sorry best to drive the Sickness out wherever it had a foothold.

Passed a river clear as crystal  
Passed a river sweet and true  
Did not stop to drink its nectar  
Did not stop to quaff its dew

The cheery chuckle of the rushing stream lifted the Wanderer’s spirits as he passed; the sight of various water-fowl playing in the sparkling shallows did even more to raise his mood. Light of heart though he was, yet the Wanderer did not pause; the wood was whispering to him that he was awaited further in.

Found a hovel in a clearing  
Sure to be a grossling nest  
Drew my knife as I was nearing  
Meant to send its soul to rest

The ramshackle structure was a remnant of the height of the Old World, when the overwhelming abundance that Mankind enjoyed meant even the greatest things could be built and discarded in the blink of an eye, instead of being husbanded and hoarded against a time of want. That it was in as good a shape as it was suggested that something within it was working to maintain it, which meant the Twisted. Well, the Wanderer would see to that.

But within I found a maiden  
And she met me with a smile  
And together we found beauty  
Putting off the world awhile

As she was about to leave, she turned to him and said, rather haughtily, “I am Ensi Hotakainen.”

For the first time in a long, long time, the Wanderer gave his True Name. “I am Ukko-Pekko.” This Ensi deserved that much of him, at least.

She nodded. “I shall remember.” Then, between one blink and the next, she was gone.

The Wanderer sighed, knowing that he had just passed his curse on. It would not go to Ensi’s twin sons, but to her only granddaughter, who would find herself compelled to roam as had he, into and through the Silent World...


End file.
